


Leaning

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Missing scene for s4ep9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Yamaguchi and Yachi hang out while the other first years are gone.Short yamayachi story for Twitter.[Missing scene in s4ep9]
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Leaning

“Looks like Hinata and Kageyama are going for a jog.”

 _Ah_ , Yamaguchi thinks to himself, _so that’s what Tsukki got roped into_. He could hear parts of the conversation from his spot upstairs.

The room was empty until Yachi came to look out the window.

“You’re not going, Yamaguchi-kun?”

“Nah,” he says, shaking the tablet in his hands. “I feel more at ease watching these videos.”

“They’re so cool!” Yachi says, fists clenched and a determined look on her face. “But I only watched Hinata’s.”

“Want to watch some with me?”

“Oh! Sure, for a little bit.” Yamaguchi pats the floor to his right and Yachi’s curling up beside him before he realizes he asked YACHI to sit cutely beside him and watch stuff on his tablet. Together. Close. Probably with legs touching. _Oh no_.

“Uh, so,” Yamaguchi looks at Yachi, but she’s playing with her tiny ponytail and it’s too cute so he looks back at the tablet. “Should we start from the beginning?”

“Yeah, I want to see them all,” Yachi says. “As long as you don’t mind?”

He can totally do this.

Yachi insists they start at 12 and work back. They share what they like, replay their favourite parts and cheer on their teammates even in old clips. By Hinata, Yachi’s leaning into his side to see the screen. By Ennoshita-san, she’s asleep with her head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi doesn’t want to wake her up — he saw how nervous Yachi was during practice, so he’s sure she hasn’t been sleeping much. He turns down the volume and keeps the videos going.

Yamaguchi thinks he’s pretty cool until Yachi moves in her sleep and wraps her arm around his.

He finally calms his nerves and starts leaning into Yachi a little when Kiyoko-san pokes her head into the room. She takes in the scene, lingering on blushing Yamaguchi’s face, before flashing her hand.

“Five more minutes,” she mouthed to him before leaving them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> "this is TOO- COTTON CANDY CLOUD" said @natAngiex
> 
> Find me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
